inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato Kazunari
Kato "Lock" Kazunari (加藤和也) is a Japanese born American soccer player by day and a graffiti artist by night. He cameos in the finale of the story for "Forgetting You" and is an upcoming protagonist in it's unnamed sequel. Appearance On first glance, Kato seems to be an unlikely defender. His (lack of) height and slight frame differentiate him even from his own teammates, which isn't to say that he makes a bad job of it. His casual "tagging" clothing consists of a white and green sleeveless hoodie with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. He has messy short purple hair and heterochromatic eyes (one blue, the other amber orange). Personality Though his looks could fool people in believing that he is a sweet and cute kid, in actuality, Kato is very arrogant, blunt, sarcastic, and often fierce. He considers himself a genius and often says that soccer just comes naturally to him, that's why no-one can beat him. Background Kato is a relentless middle school student determined to become the best soccer player that he possibly can. Originally born in Japan but moved to America at a young age, he resides in central New York. He became a strong soccer player (despite his size of height and lack of apperance as a soccer player) due to training and playing underground soccer - A tough and fierce soccer community hidden beneath the grounds of Central New York. It was because of this he found his passion for graffiti art. His underground soccer team, "Tagged" doubles as a graffiti crew so after a few afternoon underground soccer games, he and his crew hit the cities at night tagging until the break of dawn. Kato is also Shinsei America Unicorn's center back as well as the driving force behind their tough defense line. As centre back he utilizes his sharp intellect and ability to see three moves ahead, directing the players as he sees fit. He has a bold but calculated playing style, willing to take on a charging player by himself or even to leave the penalty area behind. It has been mentioned that Kato could play any given position thanks to his abilities. He has a very good sense of balance, is extremely quick on his feet and packs a lot more power behind his shots than one expects. After the Football Frontier V2 he moves back to Japan for his third year. Transferring to Kidokawa Seishuu, he passed the entrance exams with high scores and is considered to have a high IQ. He refuses to move into Raimon Junior High because he prefers having to play against his Raimon friends and rivals than to play on the same team as them. Plot Hissatsu *'DF' Back-To-Back *'DF' Tag It Up *'DF' Lock On *'OF' Rook Rush *'OF' One-Liner *'SH' WildStyle Quotes Trivia *All of Kato's hissatsu techniques are all based on graffiti terminology. *Is often teased for being short and hates it when his sempais ruffle his hair. *He is bilingual meaning he can speak both English and Japanese fluently. *Plays temporarily for Shinsei Inazuma Japan after a certain incident. * Kato was originally based off Shiina Tsubasa from the soccer anime Whistle! Category:Defender Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:2nd Year